Your Warmth
by Rukishido
Summary: "Aku dapat merasakannya, kehangatannya yang mengalir dalam tubuhku yang seperti es"  warning : gaje/abal/typo  Ichiruki rated T bahasa Indonesia yang pertama!


_Kalau orang yang kamu suka __jadian sama sahabat kamu gimana?_

_Kamu nyerah? __Atau tetap berjuang?_

(Warning : gaje abal typo)

_

* * *

_

**..Your Warmth****..**

**Bleach(c) Tite Kubo**

"Pagi Kuchiki!" Sapa seseorang berambut panjang oranye cerah.

"P-Pagi" jawabku pelan. "Pa-pagi ini dingin" lanjutku.

"Kamu pakai jaket berapa lapis?" tanya orihime penasaran.

"Ti-Tiga lapis... Tapi tetap saja di-dingin!"

Orihime tersenyum, "Ini, aku kemarin membuatkanmu syal. Trus dibagian tengahnya aku kasih kantong agar bisa diisi penghangat" ujarnya sambil memberikan syal berwarna pink bermotif chappy.

"Pink?" tanya setengah jijik, tapi motif chappynya membuatku sedikit senang menerima syal itu.

Tiba-tiba datanglah pria berambut cerah dan tinggi. Sosok itu menyaut syalku dan melihatnya.

"Hei! Kurosaki-kun! Itu syal untuk Kuchiki-san tau!" ujar Inoue saat Kurosaki mengambil syal yang dibuatnya untukku.

Dia itu Kurosaki Ichigo. Cowok yang terkenal karena kepandaiannya dalam bidang olah raga. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dan wajahnya bisa dibilang cakep(menurutku sih). Meski dia sedikit egois dan semaunya sendiri, entah mengapa para siswa mempercayakan jabatan ketua OSIS padanya. Saat pertama masuk sekolah, aku dengar gosip dari beberapa temanku kalau dia itu preman, suka malak, dan semaunya sendiri. Tapi, pandanganku berubah saat aku masih kelas 1. Waktu masih kelas 1, aku sangat senang melihat kearah lapangan. Tidak sengaja aku melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang gigih berlatih terlihat olehku dan entah sejak kapan arah pandanganku tetap saja sama, aku selalu melihat sosok Kurosaki yang juga teman sekelasku. Bisa dibilang, sekarang ini aku menyukainya dan juga mencintainya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kembalikan syalnya!" ujar Inoue saat Kurosaki mulai membawa kabur syal yang dibuatnya.

Kurosaki berhenti dari pelariannya dan menoleh ke Inoue, "Ambil saja kalau bisa!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Senyum Kurosaki itu, cuma untuk Inoue ya' batinku datar. Aku menidurkan kepalaku dan menutupi wajahku untuk menghangatkan wajahku yang sudah kedinginan gara-gara tempat dudukku tepat disebelah pintu. 'Aku tidak menyangka Inoue dan Kurosaki seakrab ini' ujarku sambil menoleh kearah mereka berdua yang sibuk berebut syal itu.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran berikunya..." kataku yang sendirian dikelas dan sedang membolak-balik jadwal pelajaranku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundakku dari belakang, "Hwaa! Dingin!" teriaknya saat memegang pundakku.

"Ku-Kurosaki?" Ujarku kaget saat mengetahui Kurosaki memegang pundakku.

"Kau tak apa? Jaketmu saja dingin banget!" jawabnya tanpa memperhatikan perkataanku barusan.

Kini mukaku yang dingin mulai memerah, "Ti-tidak apa" ujarku sambil meniupi tangan ku yang kedinginan.

"Tanganmu tak apa?" ujarnya sambil memegang kedua tanganku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking gugupnya. Yang benar saja! Sudah 1 tahun aku menyukainya, baru kali ini ia memegang tanganku seperti ini!

Kurosaki menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku ke pipinya. "Hangatkan?" tanyanya.

"E-e-e... I-iya! Lu-lumayan!" ujarku kaget.

"Kamu temannya Orihime kan? Masih ingat aku? Aku teman sekelasmu dulu" tanya Kurosaki yang tetap menempelkan tanganku ke pipinya.

Aku sedikit cemburu ketika mengetahui kalau Kurosaki memanggil Inoue dengan nama kecilnya. Aku yang akrab dengannya saja masih memanggilnya dengan nama keluargannya saja.

"I-iya" jawabku singkat. "Ma-maaf Kurosaki, tolong lepaskan tanganku. "

"Panggil Ichigo saja!"

"Eh, tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Kitakan sudah sekelas tahun lalu dan sekarang. Wajarkan kalau sudah memanggil nama kecil? Kalau tidak, takkan kulepas tanganmu!"

"E-eeh?" tanyaku heran dan malu. Masa aku boleh memanggil nama kecilnya?

Kurosaki memegang erat tanganku, semakin erat dan erat. Diletakkan jarinya diantara jari-jariku.

"Sa-sakit Kurosaki" ucapku saat ia mengeratkan pengangannya.

"Apa jawabannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah masam.

"I-Ichi..." aku ragu saat mau memanggil namanya.

Kurosaki mengeratkan tangannya dan membuatku kaget dan dengan reflek aku berkata, "Ichigo!"

"Bagus!" ucapnya dengan memamerkan giginya dan dilepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Kemudian ia membuka pintu kelas, "Ini, aku pinjamkan jaketku." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan jaketnya. "Ok, Rukia-san... Pelajaran berikutnya biologi. Jangan telat ya!" perintahnya.

**Blam...** Kurosaki sudah meninggalkanku sendiri dikelas.

'itu tadi... mimpi ya?' batinku sambil melihat kedua telapak tanganku. Kemudian aku menempelkan telapak tangan pipiku, 'hangat' ucapku dalam hati. 'Itu, bukan mimpi' aku tersenyum ceria.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya istirahat pertama datang juga!~" ujar wanita berambut hitam yang bernama Momo Hinamori. Dia juga sahabat dekatku.  
"Iya, akhirnya! Aku bosen denger celotehan bu biolgi!" timpal seseorang bernama Tatsuki. Tatsuki Arisawa adalah sahabat Inoue. Aku mengenalnya juga karena Inoue, entah mengapa aku lebih akrab dengan Tatsuki dibanding dengan Inoue.

"Bu biologi?" tanya Momo heran.

"Ya~ Aku tak ingat namanya! Eh, Rukia! Kamu tadi berduaan sama Ichigo kan?" ucap Tatsuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Yang benar?" jawab Momo semangat. "Itu jaket Kurosaki-kan?" tanya Momo sambil melihat kearah kajaket lapisan keempat yang kupakai.

"E-ee..."  
"Kalian sedang apa? Dingin begini masih saja nekat makan siang diatas!" ucap seseorang yang memotong perkataanku barusan.

"Kurosaki-san? Hisugaya-san? Abarai-san?" ucapku setelah menoleh kebelakang.

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu Ichigo! Lagipula kenapa kau disini?" timpal Tatsuki.

Momo mencoba menenangkan Tatsuki, "Sudah Taksuki, jangan marah. Kalian mau gabung?"

"Ya" jawab Hitsugaya dan Abarai serentak.

"Tatsuki, Hinamori, tega sekali kalian menyuruh Rukia istirahat disini!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepadaku. "Dia kan tak tahan dingin?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa koq" jawabku terpaksa. Jujur, sedari tadi aku menahan dingin sampai-sampai perutku sakit.

"Oh iya! Aku ada janji sama Orihime! Sudah ya!"

"Ciee! Ichigo! Ichigo genit deh!" goda Abarai.

Kurosaki tidak menanggapi perkataan Abarai dan meninggalkan kami.

Perkataan Abarai jadi membuatku lebih cemburu. Dan secara tidak sadar aku mengeluarkan deathglareku.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah~

"Hiii hari ini dingiin!" ucapku berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Kulihat Kurosaki berada disana dan sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang? 'Pasti Orihime lagi' batinku dalam hati.

Saat aku cuek berlari meninggalkannya, ia meriaki namaku "Hei, Rukia!"

"A-apa?" aku menoleh.

"Mau pulang?" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku.

"Ya" jawabku singkat. "Kau menunggu Inoue kan?" ucapku ketus.

"Enggaklah! Sini!" Ia menarik kasar lenganku. "Ikut kesini!"

.

.

"Gudang? Mau ngapain? Barangmu ada yang tertinggal?" tanyaku saat aku dan Kurosaki berada didepan gudang buku milik sekolah yang sudah lama tak dimasuki orang.

Ia tak menjawabku dan mengajakku masuk kedalam sana. "Hei-hei! Darimana kau mendapat kunci itu?"

Ia tersenyum, "Itu hak ketua OSIS"

**Blam...** Ia mengajakku masuk dan menutup gudang itu dan menguncinya. Aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak akan menimpaku. Perasaan apa ini?  
"A-apa Kurosaki?"

"Kesini! Aku mau menunjukkanmu sesuatu" Ia menuju ketumpukan buku dan mengobrak-abrik buku disana.

"A-apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ketemu!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebuah buku. "Ini!" Ia memberikan buku itu padaku.

"A-apa ini?" ucapku bingung.

"Buku kumpulan soal fisika kelas 11. Kau membutuhkannya kan? Nilai UTS mu tidak tuntas. Dibawah 75"

"Y-Ya..." ucapku malu. "Aku memang lemah difisika" ucapku pelan.

Kemudian suasana hening menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Kurosa-"

**bruk**

Kurosaki mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh dibawahnya.

"E-eee Kurosaki!" ucapku kaget. "K-ka-kau m-ma"

Kurosaki terlihat kesal, "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku I-CHI-GO." Ucap kurosaki mengeja namanya.

"Tapi, nanti..." ucapku gugup.

Kurosaki terlihat bingung, "Apa maksudmu hah?" Aku panik, sepertinya Kurosaki marah karena aku tidak memanggilnya 'Ichigo'.

"Jawab aku, Kuchiki Rukia!" bentaknya.

Aku takut akan tingkah aneh Kurosaki. "Kurosaki... Sakit..." kataku saat Kurosaki mencengkeram tanganku yang dingin.

"Diam! Jawab aku!" bentaknya semakin membuatku kaget. "Kau pikir apa alasanku untuk menjomblo selama ini, Rukia?"

Aku tetap diam dan tak mau mengatakan apapun. Tetap diam dan berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Kurosaki mendengus kesal, "Haah, bibir ini tak mau mengatakannya ya?" ucapnya saat menyentuh dibibirku.

Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku agar Kurosaki melepaskan jarinya dari bibirku.

"Apa perlu kubuka paksa saja mulut ini agar mau bicara?" ucapnya sambil menyelipkan jempolnya diantara bibirku dan menyentuh lidahku.

Aku gugup, jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. Kini, jari jempol Kurosaki berada didalam mulutku, lebih lagi Ia menyentuh lidahku. Mulanya aku ingin mengigit jempol itu, tapi kekuatannya besar sekali. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan rahang bawahku.

"Bicaralah Rukia... Aku ingin tau kenapa..." Ia melepaskan jempolnya dari mulutku.

Sebelum hal buruk akan terjadi padaku, aku mencoba berusaha menjawab, "Aku takut..." air mataku mulai menetes. "K-kau, pacaran dengan Inoue... kan?" air mataku meleleh. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mengatakan hal bodoh ini. Aku tak percaya harus mengakui hal ini. Aku tak percaya!

"Hah?" ucap Kurosaki bingung. "Kau tak mendengarkan kalimatku tadi ya?" lanjutnya.

"A-apa?" jawabku bingung.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Orihime! Siapa yang bilang begitu?" sangkal Kurosaki.

"Tak usah bohong Kurosaki, aku kenal dia sejak lama. Ia menyukaimu! Ia menembakmu kan waktu istirahat tadi!"

"Bukan berarti aku menerimanya kan? Dia memang menembakku...Tapi aku menolaknya! Sungguh!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau selalu memanggil nama kecilnya!"

"Dia temanku sejak SD, tak herankan? Sekarang aku sudah memanggilmu Rukia! Itu kurang?"

"Kurosaki, tolong minggir. Posisi kita tidak enak dilihat"

"Lihat, kau sendiri yang tidak mau memanggilku Ichigo"

"Minggir Kurosaki, posisi kita berbahaya"

"Tenang, pintu sudah kukunci"

"Ada kamera CCTV disini"

"CCTV disini tak ada karena gudang ini penuh barang-barang tak berguna"

"Lantainya kotor"  
"Jaketku yang kau pakai dilapisan paling luar. Jadi kau tenang saja"

"Kehabisan alasan?"

"Ugghh..." ucapku malu dan memalingkan hadapanku dari tatapannya.

Bruk... Kurosaki menjatuhkan tubuhnya

"E-e-e Kurosaki! Beraaat!" ujarku saat Kurosaki menindih tubuhku.

Kurosaki tertawa kecil, "Rasakanlah"  
"Eh?"  
"Dengarkanlah, detak jantungku"

_Kudengar detak jantung Kurosaki menjadi semakin cepat dari sebelumnya._

_Akankah ini pertanda baik?_

"Suhu tubuhmu mulai naik, Rukia" ucapnya

"Ya"

_Aku dapat merasakannya..._

_Tubuhnya yang menyentuh tubuhku seluruhnya..._

_mengalir dalam tubuhku yang seperti es..._

_Tubuhku seakan mencair karena kahangatannya._

_Ini bukan mimpi kan?_

_Ichigo?_

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu, selalu. Aku janji" ucap Kurosaki.

'Kalau begini caranya, tidak hanya hangat! Aku bisa meleleeeh!' jeritku dalam hati.

"W-waa! Kurosaki!" teriakku saat sesuatu yang soft menggeliat dileherku. Sepertinya Kurosaki tengah menjilati leherku. Nafasnya mengenai telingaku. Hangat.

"Ini hukumanmu karena tak mau memanggilku Ichigo" ucapannya membuatku geli.

"Ahh... a-apa? Nhh"

Kurosaki mulai menggigit leherku perlahan. Gigitannya terasa sakit, hangat dan liar.

"Sa-sakit Kurosa- aaah" desah ku saat tangannya mulai memegang dadaku.

"Ucapkan Ichigo"

"I... aahh... Ichi...go.."  
Gerakannya terhenti. Aku sedikit lega. Namun tidak lama setelah ia menghentikan tingkahnya, ia mencium lembut bibirku.

Suhu tubuhku sudah hangat bahkan dapat dikatakan panas gara-gara Kurosaki. Dan yang jelas, pasti ia tau jika wajahku merah. Bibirnya panas, dan sedikit keras. Saat lidah Kurosaki memasuki mulutku aku panik, dan secara reflek menutup bibirku dengan rapat-rapat. Kemudian Kurosaki terus mengigit bibirku, karena kesal dengan terpaksa(TERPAKSA!) aku membuka mulutku dan lidah Kurosaki mulai masuk dan menyapu gigiku. Kurosaki menghisap salivaku dan kemudian Ia berganti mengeluarkan salivanya.

"Ukh.. Uhuk.. uhuk..." mendengar suara itu ia melempaskan ciumannya.

"Tersedak?"

"Y-ya"  
"Dasar aneh!"

"Biar saja! Ini... yang pertama untukku"

"Kau tahu? Ini sebagai tanda..." ucapnya setelah melepas bibirnya.

"Tanda apa?" ucapku bingung

"Tanda jika aku akan mengajarimu fisika"

"Menyindir ya?"

"hahha, itu tanda jika kau adalah milikku! Dan tak boleh seorangpun boleh menyentuhmu! Karena aku, menyukaimu!"

Rukia hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapan Ichigo karena ia tahu, apapun jawaban darinya takkan Ichigo dengarkan. Rukia kembali memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Ichigo menidurkan dirinya diatas Rukia. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu, lidah saling bertautan untuk menikmati rasa cinta yang mereka pendam selama ini. Rasa yang mereka rasakan cuma satu, yaitu hangatnya cinta. Jari jemari Ichigo mulai diselipkan ke antara sela-sela jari Rukia. Ia menggenggamnya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya untuk, selamanya...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**YAHUUUUU!**

**GAJE KAN! WAHAHHAHA! MAU BIKIN ADEGAN ITU TAPI MALUUU!**

**NTAR MALAAH NGGAK NYAMBUNG~!**

oh maaf, maaf, capslock lupa gak kumatiin...

(matiin capslock)

oke para readers...

Ini termasuk lime nggak?

Duuh, Ruki kepingin bikin adegan rated M!  
Apa dibikin aja ya? (buat chapter 2)

tauk ah gelap!

**Okeee, para readers yang baik! Tolong review ^^**


End file.
